


For You, I Will

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	For You, I Will

“So, baaaaabe.” You greeted your girlfriend as you walked into the kitchen of Stark Tower.

She cocked an amused eyebrow at you, curious what would follow that tone. “Yes, love?” She replied teasingly.

You ignored Tony’s expression, focusing on Wanda. “Remember my best friend, Sherry?” You asked, earning a nod after she thought for a moment. “Well, her birthday is coming up!” You exclaimed. “I got us all tickets to a music festival!” You were over the moon. “Me, you, her, a couple of our close friends from high school…and…the entire team!” You finally glanced at Tony, who looked far less amused. “Please?! She loves you guys, and it’s one weekend.”

Tony blinked as Wanda stared at you. “An entire weekend? What do we do if there’s a mission?” Wanda asked, catching your attention again.

“How hard would it be for Tony to park the Quinjet near the festival? It’s in the dessert, anyways. There’s a ton of space. Keep everyone’s uniforms on there, as a just in case. JARVIS can alert his phone.” You told them, looking back and forth. “Please! I’ll make it up to you.” You told them. “Look, I’m sorry I bought the tickets without mentioning it, but I didn’t even know about it until she sent me the link. She mentioned that she had been eyeing tickets, but then had to pay some massive vet bill for Cooper, her dog. The tickets would have sold out before I could have talked to everyone.” You said as fast as your breath would allow.

“Wow.” Tony chuckled.

You looked at him. “What?” You asked.

“You won’t go to that pizza place down the block because you feel it’s over priced, despite you being able to afford it, but you forked over all that money for a festival?” He asked, clearly amused.

You shrugged. “Well, yeah. She’s been my best friend since before I can remember.” You said simply. “Didn’t seem like a big deal.” You admitted.

Tony smiled, shaking his head. “You’re adorable.” He ruffled your hair as he went by. “I’ll get the rest of the team on board, kiddo.”

“I really hate when you call me that.” You shot him a weak glare. “But thanks.”

“No problem.” He smirked, making you slightly worried about what he had up his sleeve, but you didn’t ask, looking back to Wanda.

“So, are you mad?”

She smiled, and pulled you close. “Not at all.” She told you. “It’s sweet!” You blushed at how she said it. “You love your friends, and that’s one thing I love about you. However, I will remember how much you did for her when it comes to my birthday.” She teased.

Laughing, you nodded. “That’s completely fair.” You agreed, pecking her lips. “And I love you, too.”

* * *

Sherry stared in complete shock. Nick and his boyfriend were on one side of her, and then Vivian was on the other side of her. “That’s how we’re getting there?!” She pointed to the Quinjet, which the team was standing by.

You grinned, nodding. “That’s Tony’s present!” You told her. “He also booked the hotel rooms.”

“Holy shit.” Nick was impressed. “Talk about showing those bully’s from back in school.” He glanced at you.

“That’s just a bonus. But, for now, I believe we have a festival to go to. Oh, but Bruce couldn’t come. Or…wouldn’t technically. Said he didn’t know how all that music at once would affect the ‘other guy’.” You shrugged.

“That’s okay.” Sherry smiled. “I still can’t believe this is my birthday present.”

“You only turn 21 once!” You linked your arm with hers as the five of you made your way to the others. “Guys, this is Sherry, Nick, Greg, and Vivian.” You introduced them.

“Happy birthday!” They all yelled, smiling.

* * *

The first day at the music festival was full of energy and excitement. Tony had went off, spotting a couple beautiful women. Thor had been eager to try the ‘local mead’ right off, which had you reminding him that it was still early. Not that he seemed to care. You and Wanda stuck close to your friends, while the others seemed to drift away over time.

“Oh. My. God.” Your eyes went wide at the sight of Nat on Clint’s shoulders. “This is the most I’ve ever seen her let loose!” You laughed, loving it.   
  


Wanda nodded. “Actually, that’s the most skin I’ve ever seen of hers.” She pointed out. “When did she get that outfit?” Her eyes never left the redheaded super spy.

“I have no idea. I can tell Clint isn’t objecting.” You told her as his hands gripped her bare thighs to keep her in place. “I think I see why Tony booked them a room together. Away from everyone else.” You giggled, watching them together. “Five bucks they’re both sporting hickies tomorrow.”

“I’ll counter with ten that it’s only him.” She smirked back.

You put your hand out. “You’re on.” You shook it.

“Oh, what are we betting on?” Steve walked over, looking very out of place, but actually relaxed.

Wanda pointed towards Nat and Clint. “She bet me they both have hickies tomorrow. I bet her it’s only him.” She told him.

He laughed at that, shaking his head. “That’s great.” He sipped his beer. “I think Tony will be sporting his own before the end of the day. Last I saw him, he was chatting up a couple dames that didn’t look older than 24.” He shrugged. “Thor was out drinking some poor college boys, and I’m not sure where I lost Bucky.”

“Wow, you two are like joined at the hip.” You noted.

“Yeah, whenever we see pictures, you two are together.” Greg noted. “We actually thought you two were an item.” He admitted, making Steve’s eyebrows shoot up. “What?”

“He’s from the 40s, guys.” You chuckled, reminding them he was from a very different time.

Steve shook his head. “Not that, I just don’t see Buck that way.” He muttered. “I actually have eyes for someone else.” He told your little group.

You grinned, clapping. “Tell me who!” You giggled.

“Please!” Your friends all chimed in at once.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, Maria?” He said shyly. “The brunette?”

“Maria?” You gasped. “She’s cute!” You told him. “Ask her out!” You urged him.

“What?!” He shook his head. “No!” He said quickly. “I doubt they would approve of SHIELD agents dating. If she even said yes!”

Sherry was amused at how…normal Steve Rogers was. It was refreshing. “Why wouldn’t she say yes?” She asked innocently. “You seem really nice.” She shrugged.

Steve chuckled. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He smiled. “But she’s also seen the other side of me. In uniform, fighting.”

“So, just means you can protect her.” Vivian winked.

That made him laugh harder. “She can protect herself!” He pointed out.

“Please? For me? Make it my birthday present?!” Sherry tried.

He playfully let his head fall back. “Fine! For you, birthday girl, I will.” He agreed. “Tonight, when we aren’t somewhere so loud and we can actually hear each other on the phone.” He pointed out. “Now, drop it. You have my word I will ask her out.”

You and Wanda high-fived, looking forward to the rest of the weekend.


End file.
